La ironía detrás de la tragedia
by HibirdlovesNamimori
Summary: Unos días después de regresar al pasado, Tsuna se da cuenta de que se convirtió en asesino por el bien de sus amigos. Spoilers del manga. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA.


**Titulo Original:** The irony behind the tragedy

**Autor Original:** Roxius (www .fanfiction. net/u /1046997 /Roxius )

**Traductor**: Hibirdlovesnamimori

A/N: Esta es la vez que he escrito más veces Byakuran y Tsuna de una sola sentada…

N/T: OK. No lean esta nota sino están al corriente con el manga o en su defecto el anime (que acabo ). Obviamente esto fue escrito mucho antes de que superamos que en realidad Byakuran no murió sino solo hizo una imitación del equipo Rocket de Pokemon; pero bueno ese no es el punto, a decir verdad esto lleva meses en reserva… pero bueno decidí desempolvar el fanfiction y hacerles saber que estoy vivo y eso...

* * *

><p>La ironía detrás de la tragedia.<p>

Las consecuencias de sus actos durante la batalla final contra Byakuran no le pesaron a Tsuna hasta tres días después de haber regresado al pacifico pasado con sus camaradas. Fue una rápida y repentina revelación que lo golpeo con el peso de una tonelada de ladrillos sin previo aviso durante la tarde del domingo, y no había estado preparado para esto en lo absoluto. Supuso que sus amigos lo habían sabido todo este tiempo (después de todo, habían presenciado la batalla misma), pero que no habían dicho nada por su bien. Tsuna solo había querido olvidar todo lo ocurrido en aquella horrible batalla y pensar solamente en los buenos ratos que pasaron en el futuro; pero desafortunadamente, la culpa era algo de lo que era muy difícil deshacerse. Especialmente la culpa por un asesinato.

'…Lo mate…'

El control de videojuego en las manos de Tsuna cayó al suelo con un suave thud. Lambo y la madre de Tsuna giraron la cabeza en dirección del joven adolescente, con expresiones de desconcierto en sus rostros. El color en las mejillas de Tsuna fue desapareciendo lentamente, dejando en su lugar un blanco enfermizo. Empezó a sudar profusamente. Tsuna sintió un poderoso grito ascender por su garganta, junto con algo de bilis, pero se contuvo para no asustar a los otros, tan felizmente los envidiaba en ese momento.

'Lo mate… yo…' El solo pensamiento era tan paralizante, tan inexplicable, que tuvo que repetirlo una y otra vez en su cabeza para ser capaz de entenderlo. '…Yo… yo lo mate… mate a Byakuran… en el futuro… a sangre fría… lo asesiné… lo volé en pedazos… esta muerto… '

Tsuna no pudo soportarlo más. Incorporándose de un salto, con el cuerpo templando violentamente, Tsuna corrió al baño tan rápido como pudo. Su madre gritó su nombre mientras corría por el pasillo, pero no respondió, porque si abría su boca en ese momento, en lugar de palabras, lo que saldría de ella sería vomito. Tsuna casi se tropieza en su carrera hacia el baños, pero tuvo suerte y llego justo a tiempo. Tsuna cerro la puerta tras él. Recargó su cabeza en la taza del baño mientras le permitía a la comida parcialmente digerida salir. El olor era horrible, hacia que los ojos de Tsuna ardieran y que su estomago le doliera. Comenzó a sollozar.

"Oh por Dios… oh por Dios… yo… yo lo mate… lo mate…" Trato de hablar pero se le hacia extremadamente difícil. Tsuna apenas y podía respirar. Su corazón latía tan fuerte y tan rápidamente que sentía que se le iba salir del pecho en cualquier momento. Escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta tras él, pero no tenia la fuerza suficiente como para moverse de su posición. Los ojos de Tsuna brillaban con lagrimas no derramadas, al pensar en aquella batalla; parecía que había sido hacia tanto.

Había estado tan distraído con la repentina perdida de Gamma e Uni, con el hecho de que se había sacrificado para que pudiera detener a Byakuran, que Tsuna se había cegado con su propia ira, con su tristeza. Sabia que, siendo justos, Byakuran se merecía no menos que la muerte, después de todo lo que le había hecho a la gente de Japón, pero Tsuna había jurado que no permitiría que esta nueva generación del Vongola se fuera por un camino de muertes y destrucción innecesarias. Ninguno de sus guardianes había matado a alguien, y Tsuna no quería que cargaran con el peso (emocional y mental) de haber matado a alguien. Era trágicamente irónico que hubiese sido él el primero en matar alguien, aunque fuese el que estaba más en contra de ese tipo de acciones.

"Podría haber sido de otra manera… una mejor manera"

Muy en el fondo, Tsuna sabia que no había podido ser de otra manera. La una manera terminar con el reinado de terror de Byakuran era matandolo, y Tsuna lo sabia, pero eso no significaba que estuviese preparado para aceptar un hecho como ese. No importaba cuanto dijera, ni cuantos puñetazos le lanzara o cuan enojado se encontrara no podía hacer cambiar a Byakuran. Byakuran había sido inflexible en sus locas creencias sobre el poder, y estaba adentrado en ellas más allá de una posible salvación. La muerte de Byakuran era la única opción. Por un breve periodo de tiempo, Tsuna trato de auto-convencerse de que Byakuran se lo había buscado, que era una causa perdida, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de era Tsuna quien lo había aniquilado.

"¿Y qué hay de…. Qué hay de los otros Byakurans…?"

Tsuna recordó que si el Byakuran del futuro era destruido, entonces todos los demás Byakuran de los otros mundos también lo serian. Todavía no entendía muy bien los detalles de lo de los universos paralelos, aunque Tsuna dedujo que eso significaba que había matado a una multitud de personas de un solo golpe; y que todas ellas eran Byakuran. No solo era un asesino, era un asesino de masas. Era aun más mortificante para el pensar: ¿Habían sido todos los Byakuran de los demás universos paralelos malvados? ¿Podría haber habido un Byakuran bueno entre todos ellos, tan lejano que el Byakuran original no se había dado cuenta? ¿Un buen y amable Byakuran que solo desease ayudar a la gente? ¿Existía esa posibilidad? Entonces el no tendría que haber muerto, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso no era Ghost un Byakuran de otro universo? ¿Su muerte contaba, o ya estaba muerto siendo nada más que una masa de llamas de la ultima voluntad? Esas preguntas giraban en la cabeza de Tsuna como un huracán.

Tsuna se arrodillo en el suelo en una posición similar a la de alguien rezando. Enterró su cabeza en sus manos, ahogando sus propios sollozos. Había trabajado tanto para regresar al pasado, pero a un precio tan alto. No importaba cuantas veces tratara de convencerse de que matar a Byakuran era completamente justificable, jamás se lo creería. El haber matado a alguien para realizas sus propósitos, y después regocijarse por haber ganado de tal manera… no lo hacia mejor que de Byakuran. Ese pensamiento lo aterrorizaba como nada lo había hecho antes. Ya no había nadie tocando la puerta. Probablemente su madre estaría pidiendo ayuda, o algo por el estilo, supuso el chico.

"Lo...siento...lo siento tanto..."

Tsuna alguna vez había creído que podía detener el sangriento legado asociado con la familia Vongola, pero… ¿Cómo podía hacer eso, si ya se había manchado las manos con la sangre de otro?

Nadie le respondió.


End file.
